James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969 in Santa Barbara, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Johnny Test in Johnny Test, Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Guard Captain (ep16) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Green Arrow/'Blue Bowman'/'Oliver Queen', Guy Gardner, Arges (ep21), Father (ep4), Jace (ep61), Major Disaster, Nabu (ep26), Wotan (ep10), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attendant 1 (ep13), Raff (ep13) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Announcer (ep37), Brannigan (ep28), Fake Vilgax (ep37), Fridge (ep37), Kolar (ep28), Plumber Officr (ep28) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Boy (ep32), Egg Boy (ep32), Guard#1 (ep33), Kid Leader (ep32), King Sandy, Knight#2, Pizza Boy (ep22), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Lifomatica (ep31), Rogue's Assistant (ep28) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Matty (ep9), Russell Clemens (ep9), Sheriff (ep9) *Generator Rex (2011) - Trig Student#1 (ep32), Video Kid (ep32) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Cosmo, Security Guard Captain (ep14), Spartax Royal Guard#1 (ep14), Yondu *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - The Leader, Astronaut#1 (ep16), Blastaar, Communication (ep3), Curator (ep13), Curious Dino (ep44), Hulkbusters (ep48), Johnny Storm/Human Torch (ep24), Junior (ep48), L.E.A.D.R. (ep48), Moon Boy (ep44), P.A. Voice (ep33), Robot (ep25), TV Director (ep2), Triton (ep22), Tyannan Guard (ep12) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Horseman, Huckleberry Hound, News Announcer, Random Man *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Private (ep4) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2013) - Karate Carrot (ep35), Kevin (ep46), Nickles, Ra-Vu, Rapscallioon (ep35), Steel Hammer (ep29), Tritonus *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Color Kid (ep9), Jo Nah (ep5), Mekt Ranzz, Porcupine Pete *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Bugsy the Bug (ep23), Reporter (ep23) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Customer#4 (ep16), Kenny (ep16), Oblivious Guy (ep16) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep6), Benson Fuhrman (ep38), George Avocados, Man B (ep31), Mummy Friar Serra (ep41), Randy (ep6), Rung Ladderton (ep4), Skinny Man (ep31), Teen Driver (ep4) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Admiral Dao (ep47), Aleena (ep96), Bannamu (ep33), Barb Mentir (ep12), Bartender (ep81), Citizen (ep91), Computer (ep46), Computer Hologram (ep26), Core Muun#2 (ep114), Dagoyan Master (ep116), Fong Do (ep44), Hotel Attendant (ep33), Joseph (ep116), Katt Mol (ep65), King Manchucho (ep71), Lagon, Lauli Wahlo (ep33), Male Aleena (ep71), Male Patitite#1 (ep72), Osi Sobeck, Pantoran Assembly Representative (ep15), Pilot (ep87), Pirate#1 (ep56), Pirate#2 (ep89), Pirate Trooper (ep39), Police Officer#3 (ep107), Prisoner#1 (eps68-69), Rako Hardeen, Rebel (ep91), Rider#2 (ep72), Senate Guard (ep41), Slave (ep78), TC-326 (ep30), TJ-55 (ep16), Tactical Droid (ep16), Tae Boon (ep21), Thug#3 (ep44), Warrior#2 (ep34), Zygerrian Auctioneer (ep78), Zygerrian Gunner (ep79) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011) - Biff (ep20), Citizen (ep20) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003-2004) - Boy#3 (ep72), Brian (ep63), Cop (ep69), Dad#2 (ep72), Dad#3 (ep72), Fella (ep69), Kid#3 (ep57), Kid#5 (ep57), Man (ep69), Man#2 (ep63), Phillipe (ep69), Police Radio (ep63), Prisoner (ep64), Tattoo Man (ep64), Thug (ep64), Triplet#3 (ep57) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Blastaar (ep76), Hydro-Man, Leader (ep77), Molten Man, Robot (ep87), Triton *Young Justice (2011) - Topo (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Mr. Hudson *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Berix, Vastus *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - King Milo James Thatch *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Tomar-Re *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Captain Cold *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - The Flash *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Officer Tucker 'Movies' *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Ratchet *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, 4-A7, Medical Droid *TMNT (2007) - Leonardo 'Shorts' *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Lennon *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar (ep21), Aide#1 (ep5), Aide#3 (ep5), Harvos, Techno Union Scientist#2, Turnstile Computer 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Nick *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Obi-Wan Kenobi Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Muzu, Young Soldier, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Horan Cha Croix Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#1, Crowd/Background Walla, First Order Walla, Jakku Walla, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#5, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#2 Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Additional Voices *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Guy Gardner *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Milo James Thatch *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Dr. Habitrail *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - General Rieekan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, TD-54 *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Hiccup *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Nightmare Robin *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Darth Kern, Gold 6, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red Mal C *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Soren *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Robin/Dick Grayson *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Moon Boy *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Professor Charles Xavier, Silver Surfer *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Dr. Nuvo Vindi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Iceman, Magneto *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Cotton's Parrot, Cutthroat, Echoing Voice, Marty, Musketeer *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Ratchet, Hypnotist Head 1, New Ager *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Ratchet, Security Guard *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Ratchet *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Agent, Ghostly Voice, Mall Greeter, Mall Patron, MOCME Clerk, Shopkeeper, Will E. Coyote *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Numbers, Seth Angler *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Jeremy Rhodes, Security Guard, ShermanTech Scientist, Watchman, Zombie *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Galli *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *The Hobbit (2003) - Goblin, Oso, Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Peregrin Took, Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Menasor, Seeker 1 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Tidus *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Tidus *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Tidus *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Tidus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitants *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - The Prince *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Eigen, Kirin Shihan *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Victor *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Yggdrasill, Gnome Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. External Links *www.jamesarnoldtaylor.com/Resume Category:American Voice Actors